


Discontinued History

by Lassy



Category: Supernatural, X-Men, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassy/pseuds/Lassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean figure they have a regular case on their hands. A simple run in with Gabriel, but nothing is what it seems when reality is bended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When it all Began

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at season 5 of Supernatural. Dean and Sam have reacted to a call from Bobby to check out mysterious omens. 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, except Tania.
> 
> This fic is made for my enjoyment and pleasure. Enjoy!

Waking up had been hard enough. His eyes didn’t wanted to open. His head felt like it split open, and he could hear voices in the distance. One was sounding pretty smooth, gentle almost. Female he knew for sure. His head turned a bit and another joined. A low and gruffy voice. A low groan escaped him. He knew who it was, Cas… His head moved and he pushed himself up.

“Cas?” He heard footsteps coming closer. “What the…” Dean felt like his head would split open. He knew the feeling. Concussion. A hand touched his forehead calm. His eyes finally opened and he peered into brown ones. Brown and huge, close to him. “Cas?” He was sure last time the guy had blue eyes.

“He is out of it for sure…” The female voice again. Smooth, sounding. “Wake him up every hour, don’t want any brain damage.” She stated and his eyes slid closed again. He started sinking again… a low groan. His head sinking to the side. “We’ll find his brother… just keep him alive.” She stated and sounds of footsteps heading out. Dean felt himself slipping back into darkness.

*****************************************

Once he woke up his head was spinning less. Dean moved to sit up fully. There was no one around. Just a glass on the side of the bed and his stuff in the corner of the room. He moved to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. “You’re awake.” The door was open on a crack. He looked over, a girl was standing there…. No… female anyway. Standing about his own height. She had her hair out of her face, pulled up in some sort of tail. “Got us worried for a bit.” She admitted and pushed the door open a bit more.

“Name’s Tania.” She stated and moved to lean on the doorframe. “There’s some shirts over there and some jeans if you want em.” She stated simply and moved to get his glass. “We have to be kind of quick… I don’t have all day to get breakfast done.” She stated and turned around, at least giving him that amount of privacy. Dean got up on his feet and looked around and back to the door. “Where’s Sam?” He asked pretty much right away. Tania standing outside leaned against the frame. “We’re not sure…” She admitted. As she looked down she heard the door creak and Dean was right in her face. She looked at him her head tilted a bit. “You… are not sure…” He demanded. “Look Dean, Castiel is looking for him. He will bring him back when he finds him. Right now, shirt.” She pointed to the room and tilted her head the other side.

Tania wasn’t lying. Castiel had been coming and going since the moment he brought Dean over. His mind was set on finding this Sam. Watching Dean walk back reluctantly Tania checked down the hallway. Slowly more people started walking around. Dean exited and looked around. “Where am I?” Dean looked at some kids walking down the hallway, staring back at him. Tania chuckled and looked at them and moved her hand waving down the hallway for the kids to move along. “Excellent question. Technically you are in New York.” She stated and started walking down the hallway. “OK so… Wait, technically?” Dean stopped and looked at her. “Clever. Yes… Technically.” Tania replied and sighed. “Not in your… world so to say. You are in, well our dimension.” She rubbed her hands a bit together. “We think… someone transported you to… well this dimension.” She stated and moved one hand behind her neck and rubbed her neck.

She kept her eyes on him. Dean stared at her. “Wait… Dimension…”He replied. “Yes… Look we have a whole lot of dimension… worlds that co-exist next to each other. Yours, this one… mine many many others.” She stated and looked down. “Some people can see into dimensions and well… dream about it, or get inspiration. Make books.” She tried to explain him. Her eyes kept on him and then slightly behind him. Dean looked at her. “Wait… see into… I don’t.” He then moved to look over his shoulder and then slowly turned.

Behind him stood a guy. About his own height. A bit bulkier. His hair brown and a pair of red sunglasses on his nose. He wore a yellow shirt and a pair of jeans. Tania smiled. “Yeah… This is Scott.” She stated and motioned to the guy. “You might… know him… somewhat.” She stated and moved closer to the two of them. Dean’s eyes widened and stared at him, he seemed to be unable to speak for the moment. Tania moved her hand to grab his arm. “Come on Dean… kitchen.” She stated and started to drag him along. As they turned the corner Dean seemed to gather himself.

"That was... I know him... He." Dean stammered and then slowly moved to look behind him, and around him. He knew more of these people. "Yes, Cyclops, you read about him in comics." Tania nodded. "The maker of the comics, sees in this dimension." She motioned to the floor and looked at him. "Now you're in it. And we have well issues." She stated and sighed walking on. Dean followed behind. "Issues?" He asked. Tania nodded. "Vampires... demons... we have them all here now, well we had them before... but now." She sighed and pushed open a door, leading into a large kitchen. "It's like whatever was living in your world now came to ours." She admitted and looked at Dean. "Including you."

It wasn't the worst of things. But she figured he would find out in the briefing. Tania had her own worries, and powers. She actually was able to travel. Move between dimensions and had visited Dean and Sams a couple of times. It was messed up where they came from. "Let's see if we have a sandwhich." She stated and walked over. Dean moved his hand up. "Wait... wait.... So, I am now in a world, of... comics?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. Tania nodded. "And... Castiel is here?" Dean asked again. "He does that." Tania replied and nodded. Castiel had been seen around a lot of dimensions. Moving to sit on the counter Tania looked at him. "See Dean... I don't know why... or how you got here, but we kinda want you back to your dimension, along with all those that came with you." She stated honestly. 

"Well thanks..." Dean replied and looked at her. He wanted to know more so how he got here. "Do you remember how?" Tania asked and crossed her arms. "No I don't.... I woke up, Cas... He was there." Tania nodded. "Yeah he was kind of... adament that I'd take you in." She stated and nodded. "Or we more rather." Dean sat down in a chair. "Well... ok." He stated and motioned around. "And here is?" Tania grinned and got off the counter. "This Dean, is Xavier's school... of gifted youngsters."


	2. Digging Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out more and more about what is going on. Sam is still missing and well... he meets some people he isn't sure he is happy to meet.

It had been two days now. Two, and still no sign of Sam at all. He seemed to have vanished... or Dean had. His head was still spinning of everything he had been told. Somehow he had ended up in a dimension where most of the comic book heroes he used to read about... where real. This morning he had been sitting at the table drinking coffee with freaking Cyclops. But of course, they assured him Batman was not real. Just a book. Right... he knew better now. Having retreated to his room the sound of air and wings made him turn around, a welcome sight. "Cas..." He breathed and looked at the familiar face. "You don't know how happy I am to see you." He stated and walked closer and gave him a hug. Castiel seemed to still be unsure about these customs. "I am... also happy, you are ok." He stated. 

"I still have not been able to find Sam..." He confessed right away. Dean nodded. He had kind of figured that. "So.. what happened anyway. How did I end up here in comic land?" He asked and sat back down on the bed. "I don't know. We woke up I brought you here. Tania is... very qualified to aid..." Dean moved his hand up. "I know... I kind of gathered. My question remains..." Castiel nodded. His head turned as the door opened. Tania stepped in. "A welcome sight as always, Castiel." She smiled and walked over to Dean. "How you holding up here?" She asked and right away looked to the side. "Stupid question. Well, we found out something. We have a small team... well." She sighed. "We have a briefing, we need you there." She stated and looked at Castiel and Dean. "Might be worth your while too Castiel." She added and turned around. 

Dean nodded slowly, he wasn't sure about any of this. He just figured if Sam would be here he would go. They where the good guys... He got up and walked over to door, Cas following not far behind. "I assure you Dean, we are doing all we can..." Dean moved his hand up for him to stop. "Then why not bring me back?" He asked Cas and looked directly into his eyes. "I wish I could Dean... but something is stopping me..." Cas admitted. He would not lie to Dean, he would have brought him back long time ago. But he couldn't somehow. Tania was already waiting down the hall and let them into the elevator. "You're... adjusting well...." She commented to Dean. 

Dean chuckled and looked down. "Don't have much of a choice do I?" Cas looked between the two and then back ahead. "True... You don't... look we'll help get you back." She stated and looked down. "We tried to find a girl who... could." She stated and looked at Cas. "She is missing too... seems to be a pattern." She admitted and moved from the side of the elevator as the door opened, walking down grey, metallic walls. Lined all around she led them into the War Room. She smiled and looked over her shoulder. "Welcome, to the war room." She motioned around and then looked ahead to the people there. "Ahem..." She looked down and picked at her nail. "Um... Professor..." A guy, bald, sitting in a wheelchair turned around. His eyes scanned over Dean and then back to Tania. "Thank you Tania. Welcome Dean, I hear you have been able to get some sleep." He stated and turned fully around. Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah you... you're professor X....." He stated and looked to Tania. "I am yes." He nodded. "And I would like you to meet the rest." He turned around and looked to the table. 

"Hank McCoy." Xavier looked towards a male, all blue. Fur over his body and huge. Dean's eyes widened. "Cyclops you have met." He moved and looked at a woman with bright red hair. "Jean Grey." Moving along down the table he got introduced to Storm, Iceman, Rogue and Shadowcat. Then the door slid open and someone else walked in. His footsteps heavy on the floor. Tania looked up and a bright smile lid up her face. She moved closer. Dean's eyes set on the boots, sliding up jeans. The brown jacket was something he remembered very wel. Brown eyes the sideburns. Dean looked at Cas and back. "You got to be freakin' kidding me." Dean stated. Tania had her arms wrapped around him. Wolverine. Dean breathed before he looked at Cas. "This... you know who that is?" He asked. Cas looked at him and nodded. "Yes, that is Logan." He replied and looked back to Tania. "A um... capable... man." He added and cleared his throat a bit. 

Xavier looked up and nodded. "Now that we are all here. Good." He started. "We all know Dean by now. We found out... he isn't from around here. Hank." Xavier looked over to the blue furry guy. Hank moved to stand up. "Yes, we have found these signals around the area. The same we picked up just before you arrived here Dean. One of them, on the last spot we know Blink was at." Dean narrowed his eyes a bit. "Blink?" He leaned to Tania. "Yeah... The girl who could have brought you back..." She stated and looked back. "We are very sure this is done on purpose. We just don't know why. Wolverine checked out the scene." Logan nodded and looked at the map. "Not much to find. Just some scents." He looked at Xavier. "I am pretty sure at least Creed had been there." He stated with a low growl. 

Tania's head whipped to the side to Logan. "Are you sure?" She demanded to know and looked back at Xavier. Xavier moved his hand up. "Calm down Tania, if it's him we know how to find him." He assured Tania. Dean looked between all of them. "So this Creed, took the only one, who can send me back to my world?" He stated and tilted his head to Cas, he nodded as did most of the others at the table. Xavier moved from the table. "I want you all ready, I'll track down Sabretooth, we find him, we find Blink." He nodded and turned to Dean. "We will get this sorted out soon." He promised him.


End file.
